Patrzę na to przez różowe okulary
→ Odcinek XIII ← ↓ Patrzę na to przez różowe okulary ↓ ← Czterej pancerni i kokos → TBA Słychać głos prowadzącego. Pojawiają się urywki scen z poprzedniego odcinka. Jake ''– Ostatnio w Tiki Island: Na wyspie finałowa czwórka i zmagania o miejsca w finale *urywek z uczestnikami w obozie*. Alex czuł swoje kiepskie położenie i za wszelką cenę próbował to zmienić. Nie poszło mu zadanie z nagrodą, gdzie przy wiszeniu zatriumfował Chris *blondyn wisi na linie*. Później na zadaniu o immunitet, podczas walk z tackami i kubkami drugi raz z rzędu wygrała Alice *przypomnienie walki w okręgu*. Alex myślał, że dziewczyny zagrają z nim, ale ostatecznie te dla czystej zabawy wyrolowały go i informatyk wyleciał. Dzisiaj zaczyna się decydująca faza. Ktoś z finałowej trójki wejdzie do finału… dwa ktosie! Oglądajcie Survivora: Tiki Island! '''Intro!' Ohana: Dzień dwudziesty dziewiąty. Pozostałych w obozie Ohana uczestników obudził przyjemny zapach. Tak pachniała… kawa. Cała trójka prawie równocześnie poderwała się ze swoich posłań. Poszli za zapachem. Dotarli przed obóz, obok czarnej lagi Ohana stał stół, zaś na nim duży prostokątny tort i baniaczek kawy. Do tego dołączona była kartka. Chris złapał ją. Chris – Co my tu mamy *zaczyna czytać* Gratuluje finałowa trójko! Dotarliście dalej niż pozostała dwunastka. Przed wami ostatnie dni rozgrywki. Najbliższe dni zadecydują o tym kto z was zawalczy o milion. Najedzcie się, poświętujcie. Macie dzień aby nabrać energii przed ostatnimi zadaniami *odłożył kartkę* Czyli… Mamy wolne! Alice – Tak! ^^ Sunny podeszła do stołu, przejechała palcem po torcie, oblizała palec. Sunny – O jeju! Pyszności! Chris – Chwila… Nie mamy talerzyków… Alice i Sunny spojrzały to na Chrisa to na tort. Sunny – No to… Łapki w ruch. Blondynka wzięła garść ciasta i włożyła sobie do ust. Ubrudziła się bitą śmietaną, ale była wyjątkowo szczęśliwa. Sunny – Lodzia! Chris! Koniecznie spróbujcie! Lepszego tortu nie jadłam! Chris i Alice nie musieli słuchać dwa razy. Rzucili się na tort i podobnie jak Sunny zaczęli jeść rękoma. ' ' ' … Uczestnicy, członkowie finałowej trójki, kończyli tort… pierwszą połowę. Zgodnie ustalili, że drugą zostawią na kolejne dni. W tamtej chwili zajadali ostatki pierwszej połowy i obficie zapijali je kawą. Na piasku było dużo bitej śmietany i małych okruszków. Ciała zawodników też oblepiły resztki ciasta, do tego ociekali kawą. Alice – Omg! Najlepszy mement od tych prawie 30 dni! Sunny pokiwała głową, miała pełne usta. Chris podszedł ponownie do baniaczka, ponownie napełnił drewniany kubek aromatyczną kawą. Wrócił do stojących pod palmą dziewczyn. Chris – Tort kokosowo-czekoladowy ^^ I ciepła kawa. No nic więcej nie można chcieć od bogów Tiki! Alice pokiwała głową z dużym przekonaniem. Także miała usta pełne tortu. Policzki miała wypchane jak chomik. Chris i Sunny zaśmiali się plując kawą i ciastem. Sunny – Jezu, dawno nie było tu tak wesoło! Chris – Wszyscy sztywniacy odeszli. Sunny – I bitch *dodała* Blondyn pokiwał głową. Chris – Dokładnie :D Alice – Ten dzień jest tak wyjątkowy, że… Blondyni spojrzeli na Lodzie. Sunny – Że? Alice – Muszę siku! Dziewczyna odstawiła kawę i poleeeciała do morza. Wskoczyła z głośnym śmiechem. … Późniejszą porą, krótko po południu finałowa trójka kąpała się w morzu. Woda tego dnia była wyjątkowo ciepła, fale były delikatne. Słonce świeciło przyjemnie. Sunny zanurkowała pod falą, wynurzyła się. Sunny – Jak myślicie? Potopimy się? Alice – Nie, czemu? Sunny – No przecież zjedliśmy kokosy tak z 10 minut przed wejściem do wody. Haha. Chris – Z tym nie pływaniem po jedzeniu to mit. A ja i tak jestem ratownikiem ^^ Sunny – Ja też :* Lodzia zaśmiała się wesoło. Alice – No to w takim towarzystwie to mogę się topić do woli. Sunny i Chris spojrzeli na siebie… i roześmiali się serdecznie. Alice również zaczęła się śmiać. Wszyscy dobrze się bawili. Przyszła większa fala, przykryła całą trójkę. Wynurzyli się kaszląc i plując wodą. Mimo to uśmiechy nie schodziły im z twarzy. Alice – No to są wakacje! Po prostu wakacje! Jak wygram milion to kupie sobie domek na jakiś Hawajach czy wyspach Bananowych ^^ Chris – O tak! Sunny – Moja droga, pamiętaj o pokoju dla nas :* Alice – Pewnie, pewnie ^^ Cała trójka ponownie wybuchła śmiechem. Przyszła kolejna fala i ponownie ich zmyła. … Popołudnie dnia 29. Finałowa trójka opala się w wolno zachodzącym słońcu. Leżą na plaży, piasek jest przyjemnie ciepły. Palmy cichutko szumią. Atmosfera jest naprawdę rajska. Chris – Ten dzień jest za krótki *spojrzał na zachodzące słońce* Sunny – Gdyby nie te dwadzieścia-parę dni męczarni teraz byśmy tak tego nie doceniali. Chris – No niewątpliwie coś w tym jest… Chris i Sunny odwrócili głowy w lewo, spojrzeli na Lodzię… Dziewczyna spała na plecach z kapeluszem położonym na twarzy. Weterani Alcoholove zaśmiali się. Głośne śmiechy zbudziły Alice. Dziewczyna zrzuciła słomkowy kapelusz z twarzy. Alice – Co? Zasnęłam? Sunny – Tak kochana ;p Alice – Dobrze, że miałam ten kapelusz *podrzuciła kapeluszem* Nie chciałabym chrapać na słońcu. Chris – O nie! To by było straszne *udał przerażenie* Alice wystawiła kciuka w górę. Alice – Co raz lepiej aktorsko ^^ Chris – Uczę się od samej mistrzyni ^^ Wracając to wasza gra przy wywalaniu Alexa to był totalny… majstersztyk *zaklaskał* Sunny – Oh Chris. Sam przecież to zaplanowałeś ^^ Chris – No tak, ale… Chodziło o dobre wykonanie! Alice machnęła rączką. Alice – A już nie przesadzaj. Po prostu to był element gry. Chris – No tak, hah. Cała trójka znowu roześmiała się. ' … Późny wieczór. Słońce powoli ustępuje księżycowi. Finałowa trójka siedzi przy ognisku w obozie Ohana. Ogień rzuca ciepłe światło na ich twarze. Alice – Oh… Ostatnia noc… Sunny szturchnęła koleżankę w ramię. Sunny – Nawet o tym nie myśl. Zero stresów do jutra rano. Chris – Czemu tylko do jutra? Do zadania z nagrodą też możemy przecież podejść z dystansem. Dziewczyny przyznały koledze racje kiwając głową. Sunny – No tak… Dopiero przy immunitecie się zacznie. Alice kontrolnie odwróciła wzrok, spojrzała na wiszący na gałęzi kwiecisty naszyjnik. Alice – Ostatnio się przyzwyczaiłam do kwiatków… Chris i Sunny podnieśli wzrok, uśmiechnęli się chytrze. Sunny – Czas się odzwyczaić. Chris – Nie dam ci… nie dam wam forów *zrobił chytry uśmieszek* Alice – Ho, ho, ho! Hola, hola! Wstrzymajcie koine! Wszyscy znowu wybuchli śmiechem. Chris – Będzie bitka. Dziewczyny pokiwały głową z przekonaniem. Dzień 30. Późnym rankiem, kiedy słonce wzeszło już na niebie, finałowa trójka leżała wesoło na piasku. Nie wydawali się przejmować nadchodzącym wyzwaniem z nagrodą. Alice jadła kawałek torta, miała go położonego na palmowym liściu. Sunny, podobnie jak Lodzia leżała na brzuchu. Blondynka dla odmiany piła kawę. Chris również leżał na brzuchu. W pewnej chwili sięgnął po przeciwsłoneczne okulary Sunny, takie w różowych oprawkach. Chris – Ale świeci… Alice – No trochę… Czuję stresa :| Sunny – Przed zadaniem? *zgadła* Alice pokiwała głową. Alice – Już bym chyba wolała rywalizować z Flinty lub nie wiem… Hermanem, haha. Sunny – Rozumiem… Też trochę mnie łapie w brzuchu coś… Alice – Nom… A ty Chris? Chris – Ja patrzę na to przez różowe okulary *wskazał na swoje sun glassy* Dziewczyny roześmiały się. Alice – Szanuje, szanuje… Sunny – Me2. I leżeli tak dalej wesoło rozmawiając. ' … Reward Challenge: Przyszedł czas ostatniego wyzwania z nagrodą. Finałowa trójka przyszła na plażę. Czekał tam na nich Jake. Prowadzący stał przy stole zakrytym czarną płachtą. Jake – Aloha! Witam finałową trójkę! Uczestnicy stanęli obok siebie i uśmiechnęli się do prowadzącego. Jake – Nagroda i zadanko. Rozgrzewka przed walką o immunitet. *uśmiechnął się* Walczycie dzisiaj o absolutnie wyjątkowy posiłek… O kurczaka! *zerwał płachtę* Na stole leżał kurczak upieczony na rożnie. Uczestnikom pociekła ślinka. Jake – Aby wygrać to pyszne mięso musicie przejść przez… Labirynt! Kamera pokazała znajdujący się na prawo od Jake’a drewniany labirynt. Jake – Zasady proste: trzy wejścia, jedno wyjście. Ten kto wyjdzie pierwszy wygrywa kurczaka. Po drodze możecie trafić na przeszkody. Nie gwarantujemy, że pokonanie trudnego przejścia zaprowadzi was do dobrej drogi. Idźcie! … Efektowny rzut z góry na labirynt. '' Alice, Sunny i Chris stali przed trzema wejściami do labiryntu. Ścianki sięgały im trochę powyżej pasa. Jake – Gotowi, do startu, start! Cała trójka wbiegła do labiryntu. Sunny jako, że zaczęła przy wejściu najbardziej po prawej, szła ciągle wzdłuż prawej ściany. Dla odmiany, będąca najbardziej po lewej Alice szła wzdłuż ściany lewej. Chris zaś szedł na żywioł. Biegł przez labirynt. Chris – Dalej, dalej! Ups! Surfer trafił na ślepą uliczkę. Zawrócił. Alice drogę pokonywała wolniej. Szurała ręką po ścianie labiryntu. Alice – W lewo *skręciła wraz ze ścianą* w lewiutko ^^ Lodzia skręciła w prawo, chociaż cały czas szła z lewą ścianą. Po kolejnych kilku metrach natrafiła na przeszkodę – błoto. Kilka kolejnych metrów wypełniało gęste bagno. Piasek urywał się. Jedyną drogą były trzy okrągłe, małe platformy. Alice – Ryzyk-fizyk. Idę. Cały czas za lewą ścianą. Lodzia zaczęła skakać po platformach. Nie miała z tym większego problemu i po oddaniu trzech długich skoków znalazła się na drugiej stronie. Alice – No i luzik arbuzik. Dziewczyna poszła dalej. … W swojej części labiryntu Sunny również pokonywała przeszkodę. Czołgała się po piasku pod grubą, drewnianą ścianą. Sunny – Dobrze, że nie jestem gruba. Wpełzła w całości pod ścianę. Sunny – Herman by nie wszedł… *stęknęła* Blondynka wykręciła się i odepchnęła od ściany, bowiem jej nogi ślizgały się na piasku. Sunny – No jeszcze odrobinę… Jej głowa wyszła spod przeszkody. Sunny – Troszeczkę… Uff! Dziewczyna stanęła wyprostowana. Sunny – Tak! … Co?! Naprzeciwko niej była ściana. Ślepa uliczka. Sunny – Nie! *padłą na kolana* Muszę… znowu… pełzać jak glizda -.- Blondynka odwróciła się, położyła na piasku i zaczęła czołgać. … Chris nadal biegł. Na chybił trafił skręcał w różne strony. Parę razy wracał się trafiwszy na ślepą odnogę. Nie zwalniał jednak ani na moment. Chris – Mało przeszkód, miodzio. Blondyn dobiegł do głębokiego dołu. Nie zwolnił, skoczył na zawieszoną nad nim linę i przeleciał na drugą stronę niczym Tarzan. Chris – Bailando! Chłopak pobiegł dalej, skręcił w prawo, potem w lewo i trafił na kolejne rozwidlenie: w prawo miał zagłębienie z ciemnym… czymś… a w lewo kilka krat, przez które trzeba się było przecisnąć… Chris – Hm… Ostatecznie wybór padł na kraty i surfer zaczął gimnastykować się pośród drewnianych prętów. Czołgał się i skakał. Dzięki swej sprawności stosunkowo szybko pokonał przeszkodę i pognał dalej. … Alice nadal radośnie szła wzdłuż lewej ściany. Alice – Jedna przeszkoda za mną. Nieźle mi idzie. Lodzia skręciła w lewo, potem bardziej w lewo, potem w prawo i bardziej w prawo. Alice – No żyć nie umierać. Kurczak jest tego wart! Na drodze dziewczyny nagle pojawiła się druga przeszkoda – ściana z okrągłą dziurą na wysokości metra. Alice wzruszyła ramionami i wlazła do dziury. Dziewczyna mimo tego, że dziura nie była za szeroka, przeszła na drugą stronę. Alice – Jak tak dalej pójdzie to capnę tą nagrodę ^^ Lodzia pobiegła dalej. … Sunny zmęczonym krokiem szła przez labirynt. Sunny – Dwa razy pod durnym klocem. Mam dość >.< Dziewczyna obojętnie przeszła po wąskiej kłodzie nad bajorem z mętną wodą. Sunny – Jak nie wygram tego kuraka… To się wkurzę. Blondynka skręciła w prawo, wyszła na prostą. Sunny – No to jest naprawdę okropne wyzwanie. Chodzimy jakiś kurna minotaur. Dziewczyna nadal szła prosto. Sunny – Już bym wolała znowu po wisieć, czy coś. Droga rozchodziła się na prawo i na lewo. Blondynka natychmiast poszła w prawo… ale tam zaraz była ściana. Poszła więc w lewo trzymając się prawej strony. Sunny – Nuda! … Chris nadal biegł. Zdawało się, że chłopak w ogóle się nie meczy. Chris – Ale emocje, huh! Skręcił w prawo, po chwili wybiegł stamtąd i wrócił się po sowich krokach. Chris – Zła droga! Boso przez piach! Blondyn wrócił się do jednego z rozstajów i zamiast w lewo pobiegł w prawo. Tam czekało na niego małe zadanie – przewężenie. Chłopak odwrócił się bokiem, wciągnął umięśniony brzuch i przedostał się. Chris – Luz, bluse i orzeszki ^^ Surfer pobiegł dalej. Nie przestawał się uśmiechać. … Alice skręcała. To w prawo, to w lewo. Kilkakrotnie wróciła się trafiwszy na ślepy zaułek. Alice – Przekorny los. Lodzia ponownie musiała się wracać. Alice – Draka nie warta kurczaka. Dziewczyna znalazła odejście w lewo, poszła tam. … Jake stał przy wyjściu. Jake – Uwaga! Zaraz poznamy zwycięzcę! Słychać kroki… Widać głowę Alice! Alice – Tak! Słychać uderzenie. Dziewczyna weszła w ścianę. Znalazła się na końcu labiryntu, ale nie przy wyjściu. Słychać drugie uderzenie. Chris stał po drugiej stornie wyjścia, również jednak poza dobrą drogą. Również w ślepym zaułku. Jake – Podwójny błąd! Podczas gdy dwójka uczestników rozglądała się analizując drogę… z labiryntu wyszła Sunny! Sunny – Już? Taak! *podskoczyła* Chris wzruszył ramionami i wskoczył na bandę, przeskoczył przez nią i wylądował obok swojej dziewczyny. Podobnie, aczkolwiek mniej zgrabnie, zrobiła Lodzia. … Finałowa trójka ponownie stała naprzeciwko prowadzącego. Jake – Wyzwanie z labiryntem. Ciężka sprawa. Sunny jednak dała radę i wygrała, kurczak jest jej. Blondyn wręczył dziewczynie talerz z kurczakiem. Sunny – Nie ma co przesadzać. Chris i Alice też byli ekstra, doszli do końca nawet przede mną, trochę tylko pomylili drogi. Chris i Alice pokiwali głową. Sunny – I tak się podzielę kurką z nimi ^^ Jake – Twój wybór. Teraz możecie wracać do obozu. Sunny – Oki ^^ Alice – No i ekstra ^^ Sunny podała swojemu chłopakowi talerz. Sunny – Nieś kochanie :* Chris uśmiechnął się. Cała trójka poszła do obozu. '''Ohana:' Finałowa trójka wróciła do obozu. Chris odstawił talerz na głowę jednego z Tiki totemów. Chris – Ten labirynt był trudny. Alice pokiwała głową. Alice – Nurzący. Sunny – Nawet nie wiecie jak bardzo. Dwa razy czołgałam się pod głupim, drewnianym klocem. Chris – Ajj… Nie fajnie. Sunny kiwnęła głową. Sunny – Dobra, jemy czy zostawiamy na jutro? Mamy wciąż trochę torta… Alice – No właśnie. Zostawmy może sobie na huczne śniadanie. Dzisiaj wystarczą kokosy. Chris – Jutro ktoś z nas odejdzie… Alice – Nom :/ Zrobiło się cicho… Chris – Ej no! Ale bez stypy! Mamy jeszcze cały dzień na luz i wakacje! Sunny wstała, podniosła z ziemi kokosa zebranego wcześniej. Sunny – Słyszysz Alice? Chris ma rację! Bawmy się do końca! Alice również wstała, tupnęła nogą. Alice – Dobra! Chodźmy popływać! Chris klasnął. Chris – Super :D Alice – I wtedy zrobię siku :3 Cała trójka zaśmiała się i pobiegli do wody. ' … Noc 30. Ognisko płonie. Finałowa trójka siedzi wokół ognia. Jedzą kokosy. Na rożnie smaży się duża ryba. Alice – Już niedługo wrócimy do domu… Wow… Chris i Sunny pokiwali głową. Sunny – W sumie to chciałabym już rozegrać to zadanie. Mieć ten stres za sobą. Alice i Chris pokiwali głową. Chris – Ciekawe jak trudne będzie to finałowe wyzwanie. Co zostawił Jake na sam koniec. Sunny – Te zadania są różne; raz bardziej skomplikowane raz mniej. Z pompą lub bez. Alice – Ten labirynt był pokaźny. Sunny – A wiszenie na linach to był pryszcz. Chris skinął głową. Chris – Jeszcze był Alex wtedy… Sunny – To były czasy… Alice – Złote czasy pierwszej klasy… Chris i Sunny spojrzeli na Alice i zaśmiali się, ona też musiała im zawtórować. Patyki zaskwierczały w ognisku, Sunny spojrzała na ruszt. Sunny – Moja zdobycz chyba gotowa :3 Alice – Dawaj! Ciachaj ją! Chris – Wygląda pysznie :D Alice zaklaskała. Sunny – Już, już ;) Dziewczyna wzięła maczetę, położyła rybę na głowie totemu. Sunny – Filetujemy… … Dzień 31. Dzień przedostatni. Poranne, obfite śniadanie. Finałowa trójka zajadała się kurczakiem i resztkami ryby. Przegryzali to słodkim tortem i zapijali aromatyczną kawą. W powietrzu unosiła się atmosfera stresu. Zabawa się skończyła. Przyszedł czas finału, a właściwie walki o te dwa miejsca. W przeciwieństw do dwóch poprzednich dni, w obozie panowała cisza. Słonce świeciło tak samo jasno, mimo to nie dało się usłyszeć śmiechu. Chris, Sunny i Alice w ciszy pomlaskiwali. Siorbali kawę. Chris – Gdzie się podziały dni zabawy? :v Sunny – Minęły. Alice pokiwała głucho głową. Alice – Minęły, oj minęły… Lodzia sięgnęła po nóżkę kurczaka, wbiła w nią zęby. Chris – Eh… A taki ładny dzień… Sunny – Nom :/ Surfer Chris wziął garstkę rozmemłanego ciasta. Chris – Ten tort już nawet nie bawi :/ Sunny – Nom :/ I siedzieli tak dalej i jedli w ciszy. Słońce świeciło. ' ' … Final Challenge: Przyszedł ten czas. Czas decydującego wyzwania. Ostatniego wyzwania. Wyzwania, które miało zdecydować kto wejdzie do finału. Jake stał na specjalnie wyznaczonym terenie, zewsząd otaczały go palmy… Byli na polanie centrum wyspy. Zupełnie nie wiał tam wiatr. Finałowa trójka zameldowała się na miejscu. Alice od razu odwiesiła swój kwiecisty naszyjnik na wieszak. Jake – Aloha! Witam was uprzejmie finałowa trójko. Finałowa trójka – Hej *smętnie* Jake – Za wami trzydzieści dni nieustannych wyzwań. Zdrady, zadania, zaskoczenia i sojusze. Teraz jesteście o krok od dostania się do finału. Dwa kroki do miliona i tytułu najlepszego. Uczestnicy pokiwali głową. Jake – Dzisiaj dla was zadanie, które podsumuje wasz udział, sprawdzi nabyte umiejętności. Ukaże, że jesteście prawdziwymi ludźmi wyspy, czy potraficie poradzić sobie w dziczy. Uczestnicy słuchali z uwagą. Jake – Podstawowa umiejętność, której potrzebowaliście od pierwszego dnia na wyspie… Wasze finałowe zadanie to… rozpalenie ognia. Prowadzący wskazał na trzy stanowiska, trzy stosy patyczków gotowych pod ognisko. Do tego stos materiałów pomocnych. Jake – Lepiej się skupcie, gdyż… zwycięzca tego zadania nie tylko wchodzi do finał, ale też wybiera kto wejdzie razem z nim. Chris – Wow *złapał się za głowę* Alice - Omg O_O Jake – Macie o co walczyć. Zapraszam na stanowiska. Alice, Chris i Sunny zajęli stanowiska, klęknęli przy swoich kupkach gałązek. Jake – Możecie wybrać cokolwiek chcecie. Ogień to życie. Cała trójka uklękła przed stosami. Jake – Nie wolno wam sabotować. Kiwnęli głową. Jake – Bądźcie gotowi… … Efektowny urywek z płonącym ogniem. Jake – Zawodnicy gotowi… Start! Cała trójka rzuciła się najpierw na stosik z rzeczami do rozpalania ognia. Chris złapał maczetę i pręt magnezu, Sunny wzięła krzemienie, zaś Alice dwie gałązki. Alice – Mój umysł weźmie górę nad mięśniami! Sunny – Tylko się nie poparz :* Alice – Nawzajem ^^ Lodzia zaczęła pocierać gałązki. Trze jedna o drugą. Wykonuje szybkie ruchy. Gałązki szurają jedna o drugą. Chris zdaje się mieć najlepiej. Ma w końcu krzesiwo. Chłopak zaczął pocierać ostrzem o laskę magnezu. Starł pierwszą warstwę i zaczęły lecieć pierwsze iskry. Musiał jednak ciągle, szybko skrobać. Sunny uderzała krzemieniem o krzemień. Iskry spadały a kłębek trawy – podpałkę. Sunny – Dalej, dalej! Jake obserwował pracę uczestników. Jake – Trzy inne strategię! Zacięta rywalizacja! Lodzia tarła gałązki jak szalona, wykonywała najszybsze ruchy. Alice – Jarajcie się! *krzyczała* Już! Dziewczyna zrobiła się cała czerwona, okulary prawie spadły jej z nosa. Nie mniej męczył się Chris. Chłopak szurał maczetą po magnezie i starał się wyrzucić iskry na swoja podpałkę. Starania opłaciły się. Kilka iskier padło na suchą trawkę. Źdźbła zajarzyły się. Chłopak podniósł podpałkę, dmuchnął lekko… zdmuchnął. Chris – Shit! Zaczął trzeć od nowa. Sunny ciągle miała problem ze sprawieniem by podpałka się jarzyła. Krzemienie dawały iskry, ale za mało. Sunny – No dalej! Już! Jake skakał od stosiku do stosiku. Jake – Niezwykłe starcie! Bardziej intensywne niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej! Alice tarła i tarła. Tarła, tarła i krzyczała. Alice – Aaaaa! Pal się! Jak na złość gałązki nie zaczynały płonąć. Lodzia zmieniła taktykę. Rzuciła gałązki i podobnie jak Chris wzięła maczetę i pałkę magnezową. Zaczęła skrobać. Jake – Alice zmienia taktykę. Tylko Sunny nie trze magnezu! Sunny wymamrotała coś pod nosem. Chris tarł dalej i dalej. Udało mu się doprowadzić do żaru trawkę, ponownie. Znowu wziął ją do rąk i dmuchnął. Tym razem ostrożniej. Źdźbła nie przestały się żarzyć. Chris – Jakoś idzie… idzie! Pomiędzy źdźbłami pojawił się dym. Żarzyło się co raz więcej źdźbeł. Jake – Chris dmucha… Sunny dmucha! Sunny również doprowadziła swoja podpałkę do żaru. Podobnie jak jej chłopak dmuchała starając się dostarczyć tlenu. Alice nie pozostawała w tyle. Również produkowała iskry. Tarła magnez jak szalona. Alice – Ogniu rób się! Kilka iskier spadło na podpałkę Lodzi. Dziewczyna za wzorem kolegów zaczęła dmuchać w trawkę. Cała trójka dmuchała. Prowadzący czekał na pojawienie się płomieni. Czekał aż zajmie się cały stos. Chris – Już… *dmucha* blisko… Sunny – Tak… *dmucha* blisko… Chris odłożył podpałkę, położył ją przy gałązkach. Pojawiły się małe płomyczki. Jake – Pierwszy ogień! Ma być ognisko! Sunny dmuchnęła i położyła swoją rozpałkę obok stosu. Zrobiła skłon i zaczęła dmuchać. Ogień zajmował dwa stosiki. Jake stał i patrzył tylko na Chrisa i Sunny. Jake – To chyba tutaj rozstrzygnie się finałowy pojedynek… I wtedy… Jake – Mamy ogień! Wow! Co za szok! Dziewczyna podskoczyła. Jake – Gratulacje! Wygrałaś! Chris wstał i zaklaskał. Chris – Brawo… Sunny. Sunny podskoczyła, przeskoczyła nad swoim ogniskiem. Alice wolno wstała. … Jake stoi i uśmiecha się, obok niego Sunny. Przed nimi Chris i Alice. Jake – Sunny. W twoich rękach decyzja. Z kim chcesz wejść do finału. Wielka odpowiedzialność. Blondynka pokiwała głową. Jake – Wybieraj. Sunny postąpiła krok do przodu. Sunny – Mogłabym długo gadać, że decyzję tą warunkuję jakimiś przesłankami, planami, sojuszami, tym kogo lubi jury… Ale nie. Chris pokiwał głową, Alice pewnie założyła ręce. Sunny – Osoba, którą chcę przenieść do finału jest wyjątkowa. Dobry zawodnik, fajna osoba. Jake – Yhm *kiwnął głową* Sunny – Chcę aby do finału zabrać ze mną… Chrisa. Alice – Co?! Ej… Umawiałyśmy się! Mówiłaś, że działamy wedle planu Chrisa, a potem go wywalimy! Chris podszedł do Alice. Chris – Sorry Alice, ale Sunny i ja jesteśmy razem. By mieć pewność, że Alex wyleci, a my wejdziemy do finału, ustaliliśmy, że Sunny uda intrygę z tobą… Przykro mi :< Alice – Eh… *uspokoiła się* Zrobiłaś mnie. Zagrałaś dobrze. Tego mój strategiczny umysł nie przewidział… Ok, było miło. Sunny – Przytulas? Alice – Pewnie ^^ Dziewczyny uściskały się. Potem Alice przytuliła się z Chrisem. Jake – Nietypowe pożegnanie, ale… Trzynastą osobą, która opuści Tiki Island i jednocześnie siódmy, ostatni członek jury – Alice. Żegnam. Alice odeszła w las. Sunny i Chris zostali z prowadzącym. Jake – Oficjalnie zostaliście finalistami. Jutro ostatni dzień na wyspie. Wieczorem rozstrzygną się wasze losy i ktoś zgarnie milion. Tymczasem wracajcie do obozu. Sunny i Chris poszli do obozu. … Dzień 31 minął w obozie… Ohana: No i wreszcie. Dzień sądny. Dzień ostatni. Dzień 32. Słoneczny, ciepły, przyjemny. Sunny i Chris obudzili się wtuleni w siebie. Poszli po wodę. Zjedli resztki kurczaka i torta. Wypili resztkę kawy. Blond para usiadła na plaży. Wpatrzyli się w ocean. Sunny – Ciekawe jak to będzie *oparła głowę na ramieniu chłopaka* Chris – Nom… Jury wybiorą… Kogo z nas? Sunny – Podzielimy się nagrodą, prawda? Chris – Niezależnie od wyniku. Zamieszkamy razem? Sunny – Yhm. Chris – Milion to masa kasy. Zainwestować trochę… Sunny – Racja. Możemy za to pożyć… Po Survivorze można stać się gwiazdą… Chris – Czyli będzie dobrze… Przytulili się. … Finaliści poszli się zwierzyć. Odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań, streścić swój udział w grze. Jako pierwsza poszła Sunny. … ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' … Zwierzenia się skończyły. '' … '''Final Ceremony:' Wieczór. Totem Makaki’i przestawiono do strefy ceremonii. Płoną tam pochodnie. Jury siedzi na specjalnej, długiej ławce. Niko i Rose siedzą obok siebie, na prawo od nich Alex. Dalej Victoria, Alice i Erick, na końcu, odseparowana Flinty. Jake tradycyjnie stoi za swoją katedrą. Sunny i Chris przychodzą na miejsce. Stają naprzeciw jury, za dwoma tiki totemami, podpierają się na nich. Jake – Aloha. Finałowa ceremonia. Dzisiaj, tu i teraz rozstrzygnie się kto zostanie zwycięzcą Survivora: Tiki Island. Finałowe obrady będą składały się z trzech etapów. W pierwszym dostaniecie po 2 minuty by siebie zareklamować, w drugim odpowiecie na pytania od jury. Po jednym od każdego. W trzecim etapie przybliżę jurorom wasze osiągnięcia z programu… Zacznijmy od Sunny. Sunny podparła się na totemie. Sunny – Hej. Znacie mnie, ja znam was. Jestem Sunny. Walczyłam w ekipie Alcoholove z Erickiem, Vicky, Chrisem i Flinty *kolejno wskazała na wszystkich wymienionych* Grałam od początku swoją grę, trzymała się swoich zasad. Nie zdradzałam, byłam lojalna. Jak już z kimś zrobiłam prawdziwy sojusz trzymałam się tego. Chciałam być godna zaufania i pokazać się z dobrej strony. Przeżyłam na wyspie super czas i… I szanuję wszystkich, którzy także walczyli. Bo wszyscy byliśmy ekstra! Jury zaklaskało. Sunny ciężko oddycha, mówiła prawie, że na jednym wdechu. Jake – Ładnie… Teraz Chris. 2 minuty. Chris – Aloha *zaczął wolno* To ja, Chris. Zawodnik Alcoholove. Jako uczestnik unikałem konfliktów i działałem uczciwie. Pokazałem przynajmniej dwóm osobom prawdę. Chciałem grać swoją grę jednocześnie nie oszukując innych. Wygrywałem zadania, znalazłem immunitet, który oddałem Sunny… *jury zareagowało zdziwieniem* Byłem dobrym zawodnikiem. Chris mówił wolniej, więc w swoim czasie powiedział mniej. Jury zaklaskało. Jake – Cóż. Kandydaci na zwycięzców zaprezentowali się. Dajemy teraz szansę jury. Mają prawo pytać o cokolwiek chcą. Na odpowiedź macie po minucie. Zaczynamy od pierwszego członka jury – Niko. Niko wstał. Niko – Hah, no to hej… Nie byliśmy razem w drużynie, więc w sumie was nie znam za dobrze. Powiedzcie może, krótko coś więcej o sobie, ale tak poza grą i dodajcie co zrobicie z kasą. Jake – Panie przodem, Sunny. Sunny podparła się na totemie. Sunny – No cóż. Jestem z Baltimore w Maryland. Na uniwersytecie uprawiałam pływanie i wygrałam uniwersyteckie mistrzostwa. Sport to chyba moje główne hobby… Lubię… Hm… Lubię imprezować, od czasu do czasu oczywiście. Bywam wredna… A… Za pieniądze z wygranej… kupię sobie chatę na Hawajach. Niko kiwnął głową i spojrzał na Chrisa. Chris – Hah, a ja jestem Chris i jestem z Florydy. Jestem windsurferem, pływam na desce z żaglem. Kiedyś też uprawiałem pływanie. Lubię ludzi, jestem optymistą-hedonistą :D Lubię też czytać i czasami się pouczyć. Od dziecka kocham format survivora i udział tu to spełnienie moich marzeń. Pieniądze chcę wydać tak aby z Sunny żyć długo i szczęśliwie :* Rose, Victoria i Alice westchnęły rozmarzone, zaś Flinty teatralnie zarzuciła głową. Niko – Ok… Dzięki :> *usiadł* Jake skinął na kolejna zawodniczkę. Jake – Rose. Rose wstała, nakremowała się kremem antybakteryjnym. Rose – Ja was też znam tyle ile… Ale dobra *klasnęła* Jesteście dla mnie tym samym tylko, że ty chłopak, a ona dziewczyna… Więc powiedzcie mi może… Co to… Rokoko! Sunny i Chris spojrzeli dziwnie to na siebie, to na Rose. Rose – No co? Jestem w szkole plastycznej. Jake – Sunny, ty pierwsza. Sunny przygryzła wargę. Sunny – Ehm… To coś… Związanego z plastyką. Rose – Tak, ale co. Sunny – E… Kolor? Rose – Pi. Źle. Chris? Chris podrapał się po głowie. Chris – Nwm… Jakiś styl… z Baraoku? Rose – Brawo! Tak! *klasnęła* Masz mój głos :3 Chris – Tak? Wow. Dzięki :D Sunny przewróciła oczami. Jake – Kolejny… Victoria. Rose usiadła zaś Victoria wstała. Victoria – Nom… Ok. To może… E… Nie wiem… Serio nie wiem… Kogo najbardziej nie lubiliście w drużynie Alcoholove. Sunny – Flinty! Chris – Herman! Flinty spojrzała na Chrisa i skinęła głową, zaś Victoria usiadła. Jake – I tyle? Tylko tyle?! Victoria – No sorka. Nie miałam pomysłu :v Prowadzący złapał się za głowę. Jake – Eh… Erick, dawaj. Erick wstał, wyprostował się dumnie. Erick – No to powiedzcie mi z, której zagrywki w grze jesteście najbardziej dumni. Jake skinął na Chrisa. Jake – Dla odmiany niech zacznie nasz surfer. Chris wyprostował się. Chris – Epickie były wyzwania w fazie drużynowej. Na pewno wodne rugby *napiął bicka* Erick – To rozumiem! Sunny? Sunny – Ja byłam dumna jak wywaliłam Flinty ;p Flinty – Pff… Erick – Ehm… Ok *usiadł* Wstała Flinty. Flinty – Uwaga ja zadaję pytanie *tupnęła* Słuchajcie. Zobaczmy jak uważaliście. Kto z moich sojuszników zdradził mnie z wami. Sunny – No to chyba jasne. Vicky, Lodzia… Chris – Ja. Flinty – Eh… No dobra. Nie mam nic do powiedzenia *usiadła* Jake – Eh… Alex. Alex wstał. Alex – Kto z was wymieni wszystkich posiadaczy immunitetów, ułatwień w grze. Jake – Podnieście rękę. Chris podniósł rękę, ale minimalnie za Sunny. Sunny – Chris, ale przekazał mi. Ty, Lodzia, Flinty z podwójnym głosem i Flinty z opcją na ryzykowna grę gdzie Chris stracił głos. Jake pokiwał głową, z resztą tak samo jak Alex. Informatyk usiadł. Jake – No i na koniec… Alice… Alice – Myślę, że nie ma sensu cokolwiek mówić. Obydwoje byli wspaniałymi zawodnikami i ludźmi. Wybiorę bez pytania. Jake – No… ok… Ale wypadałoby. Alice wstała. Alice – No to powiedzcie może… Kto zabił ciotkę Cookie?! Sunny i Chris spojrzeli na siebie… nie znali odpowiedzi. Jake – A coś na te… Rose podskoczyła. Rose – Ciotka Cookie! Sama się zabiła! Alice klasnęła i wskazała na koleżankę z ex drużyny. Alice – Tak! Jake strzelił facepalma. Jake – Dobra… Wdech i finałowy punkt obrad… Statystyki… Sunny. Sunny wyprostowała się dumnie. Jake – Sunny będąc członkiem Alcoholove wygrała 4 wyzwania z immunitetem. Po rozwiązaniu 2. Indywidualnie zgarnęła 1 nagrodę. Oddano na nią 6 głosów. Dwa razy była zagrożona. Miała 1 immunitet, zagrała nim ratując się przed 5 głosami. Jury zaklaskało, Sunny skłoniła się. Jake – I Chris… Jako członek Alcoholove wygrał 4 wyzwania. Jako wolny strzelec nie wygrał ani razu. Za to 3 razy zdobył nagrodę! Oddano na niego 5 głosów. 3 razy był zagrożony, z tego pierwszy raz w odcinku nr 1 i 2 razy z rzędu ostatnimi razy plus nie wygrał wczoraj immunitetu. Za to miał w rękach idola, które przekazał Sunny. Grał również o nagrodę w ekstra grze. Jury zaklaskało. Chris uśmiechnął się i pomachał im. Jake – No i to tyle. Wiecie wszystko. Jury głosować. Jurorzy kolejno wstali i poszli oddać głos. … Jury wrócili. Jake stanął z otwieranym Tiki totemem. Jake – Mam tu 7 głosów. Zaraz poznamy zwycięzcę Tiki Island… Zacznijmy. Sunny i Chris złapali się za ręce. Jake – Głos 1… Chris *pokazuje kartkę* Blondyn kiwa głową. Jake – Głos 2… Sunny. Blondynka kiwa głową. Jake – Trzeci głos… Sunny. 2:1. Sunny ściska rękę Chrisa. Jake – Czwarty… Sunny. 3:1 *odrzuca kartkę* Chris spogląda na dziewczynę z krzywym uśmiechem. Jake – Następny *rozkłada kartkę* 3:2. Chris! Chris rozluźnia chwyt. Jake – Uwaga… 3:3! Remis! Jury spogląda ze zdziwieniem na prowadzącego. Jake – Ostatni głos. *sięga po kartkę* Flinty – Niech to się kończy *zakłada nogę na nogę* Jake – Uwaga… *sam przeczytał głos* Zwycięzcą Survivora Tiki Island zostaje… Sunny! Sunny – TAK! *podskoczyła* Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak! Chris przez chwilę stał jakby zasmucony, potem jednak przytulił dziewczynę. Pocałowali się. Jury wstało i klaskało. Jake – Brawo. Sunny, zostałaś zwycięzcą. Milion dolarów jest twój! Prowadzący wyjął z katedry duży czek. Sunny – O jej… Nie wiem jak dziękować. *zwróciła się do jury* Wielkie dzięki za tę pomoc, za wsze głosy! Chcę abyście wiedzieli, że wydam tę kasę razem z Chrisem! Nie wiem co mówić! Jej! Ponownie przytuliła swojego chłopaka. Jake – I tak to niezwykłe show dobiega końca. Koniec tego sezonu nie oznacza jednak końca Survivora! Historia lubi się powtarzać! Dziękuje Jake Noble i Survivor: Tiki Island! Komu kibicowałeś? #TeamSunny #TeamChris Kategoria:Odcinki Survivor: Tiki Island